Break
by RyuuRaiden
Summary: Following Aizen to Hueco Mundo was probably not the brightest of ideas, the repercussions find Akaka stuck in a cell being plagued by an Arrancar seemingly hell-bent on destroying her sanity... Grimmjow/oc. I'm not too great with summaries, M for future chapters.
1. Uno

**{I don't own Bleach, I wish I did, but alas..}**

It was not something Aizen had ever banked on happening; he had not even considered the possibility of it occurring, though instantly he saw it as something that could serve as an advantage. With care, his brilliant mind worked out a way to incorporate the unforeseen event event into his plans, and all but a few of the brainstormed outcomes served to his liking.

Far below him, held to the floor by her hair with her hands tied behind her back was Akaka Takahashi, a scowl decorating her face as she refused to look up at the former captain.

Garbed in white, Sosuke Aizen leant on his hand, in a position that asserted his dominance almost lazily before he sighed out. "I would appreciate it if you were to look at me, while I spoke to you, fifth seat Takahashi," his voice echoed throughout the room, empty save a few people standing around, shrouded in the shadows, she could see only their feet and up to the knees of those who chose to sit. She said nothing in response, defying him in the only way she could; she was in an incredibly awkward situation, and she saw no way of being able to escape it with her life still intact.

After a long pause she gritted her teeth as her head was pulled back by another former captain, Gin Ichimaru. She looked up at the brown haired man, dried blood flaked around her mouth, the direct result of being knocked unconscious due to a blow to the head. "What!?" She spat, loudly and defiantly, causing a few of the spectators to shuffle.

"Ah, as fiery as ever, we'll see what we can do about that," a small yet noticeably smug smirk worked its way onto the ex-squad five captain's previously neutral face.

She scowled and tried to pull her hair from Gin's grasp only to cause herself more pain. "Try me," she hissed slightly.

"Oh I won't, but one of my subordinates will, and I'm sure you'll be wishing you had come quietly to begin with. Make no mistake, it matters not to me whether you come around quickly, or not at all, you are just a small disturbance of my overall plan, Gin, please escort our guest to her quarters," he said.

She made a noise of discomfort as her hair was yanked upwards, forcing her into a standing position, before she was pushed toward the exit.

A minute or so later Aizen looked around the room before he focused on his target. "Grimmjow," he said to a blue haired male who sat, surrounded by five others.

"What?" He said, speaking to whom was obviously his superior with no forms of respect or compliance in his voice; just arrogance and bad attitude.

"You are assigned to our new guest, I want you to make her see our way of thinking and you have my permission to use whatever means necessary, save killing her," Aizen's calm and seemingly quiet voice had no troubles reaching the ears of everyone who stood in the room. "You are all dismissed," he said after a few seconds when his orders gained nothing more than a noise of displeasure from the man whom he had previously addressed as Grimmjow.

"Do you honestly think it is a wise decision to place her under the control of that reckless fool," the dark skinned man who had stood near Ichimaru and the Soul Reaper said, not looking to Aizen as he spoke. "She could well prove to be a useful ally, but Grimmjow will do nothing to escort us in receiving her allegiance."

"That is true, but seen as she had not been accounted for in my plan, she is not essential in any way. It matters not what happens to her, Kaname" Aizen answered.

"Then why Grimmjow?" Kaname asked calmly.

"Why not Grimmjow?" Aizen retorted with a slight smirk whilst standing, before appearing not half a second later next to his comrade. To this Kaname could not supply an answer, he simply nodded his head and turned on his heel, passing Gin as he walked out of the large doors.

"She didn't seem to enjoy her new accommodation too much," He said, that Cheshire grin never leaving his face, not even as he spoke.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually," Aizen spoke, before he too, began to walk from the room.

**_Two days earlier_**

"_Ah, it would appear we have a uninvited guest," Aizen stated as they arrived in Hueco Mundo, immediately sensing an unwelcome spiritual pressure._

"_You bastard," The red haired woman growled, pulling her Zanpakuto from its sheath, readying herself to strike the man who had spoken. _

"_You honestly think you alone would be able to hold yourself against the three of us?" Came the ever amused voice of the silver-haired captain, whom she immediately turned upon, swinging her sword with all of the force of the roar behind it. _

"_How interesting this may become," Aizen said, as Gin stepped back to evade the predictable strike. _

"_I am going to wipe that stupid grin from your face, Ichimaru!" She shouted as she leapt into the air, thrusting her sword down with both hands. She was sure it was going to hit, when suddenly from nowhere a small sword blocked her strike. Her eyes widened as she realised the point of his sword was facing her._

"_Impale her, Shinso," he spoke quietly, and instantly his blade extended, purposefully catching her shoulder and ripping through the fabric of her Shihakusho, blood instantly spurting from the wound, causing her to stumble backwards wincing at the pain caused. _

_She held her sword out in front of her and took a deep breath as she watched his sword shorten, surprised neither of the other captains had chosen to interfere. "Strike from the skies Ryuurai..." she was cut off as she felt a harsh blow to the side of her head, her vision instantly suffering from it as her sword fell from her grip, another blow to her abdomen causing her to fall to the floor, coughing blood, before she blacked out completely..._

**So, I had the beginnings of an idea for a Grimmjow fic, and it's been developing in my head ever since. **

**I don't particularly like Aizen, or Tousen so excuse me if they are a little out of character, Gin most likely is too. You should also know, I watch dubbed as well as read the manga, so some things I say may not be the same if you watch subbed, such as Gin's Shikai command, which I am lead to believe is 'shoot to kill' outside of the dubbed ^^**

**Thanks for reading, comments and the stuff? :D**


	2. Dos

Pain. She felt pain physically, and although she appeared to be neutral and uncaring on the outside, on the inside she was a mess, a mix of jumbled up emotions. She acknowledged how utterly stupid and reckless it was to follow the three captains to the hollow world, thinking she would be able to make a difference, or even do something, but in reality how could she even hope to stand up to three captain level Soul Reapers, being only a fifth seat herself?

Her shoulder was causing her the physical pain, every time she moved her left arm, sharp pangs of discomfort traveling upwards, each one causing her to visibly wince. Her head hurt too, every time she made a sharp or jerky movement it would throb to the point she felt ill, even though the wound had been caused considerably earlier. Though it was constantly night her fairly decent perception of time told her she had been awake and in this cell somewhere between fifteen and twenty hours, but even she didn't know how long she had been unconscious for.

To add to her discomfort her stomach lurched and growled very audibly, notifying her to her imminent hunger. She sighed loudly and fell back across the ridiculously hard bed that had been supplied for her, regretting the harsh movement as bother her head and shoulder began to hurt. She became suddenly aware of an incredibly strong spiritual pressure approaching. One thing she had come to notice about her cell was it blocked out all such pressure, except when it was near-by.

Seconds later would mark the first time she ever laid eyes on an arrancar. Light engulfed the room, the silhouette of a figure spread largely across the floor before the door was slammed shut, and locked from the outside.

She wanted to sit up, but the force of his spiritual pressure was so immense and unkempt that it hurt to even attempt. She could however turn her head to the side, blowing the hair that fell over her eyes out of the way to view the man before her. Even in the dim light she could make out the important things, his hands shoved into her pockets, something lying limply over his right arm, a muscular physique that was not at all surprising, but the hole in the middle cause her eyes to widen as they traveled upwards to his face. Blue hair, blue eyes, a tormenting smile and... What looked to be a fragment of a hollow mask resting on the side of his face.

"Wha..." She began.

"Shut up girl," he said immediately cutting her off and thrusting a hand forward to grab hold of the front of her shihakusho pulling her up so she was eye level with him, her feet dangling. "Just as expected," he sneered at her after a few seconds, before dropping her to the floor, her legs giving way beneath her, reducing her to a spluttering heap on the floor. Never before in her life had she felt so utterly powerless, though when she looked up at him her expression was defiant.

This sent a wicked and almost satanic looking grin straight to his face "oh he wasn't lying when he said you were fiery, this might be more interesting than I thought," he leaned down and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her into a standing position. "Put these on, girl," he said holding out what had been lying across his arm. A white uniform, the only kind of uniform she had seen since she had awoken.

She wrinkled her nose at the garment "no," she said, her heart pounding in her chest as she outwardly defied the man before her.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He sounded menacing, but it was plain as day that he got some kind of kick out of her refusal, like he wanted her to rebel knowing he was perfectly within his rights to punish her however he saw fit.

"I said: no," she said a little louder, her eyes shifting to the Zanpakuto that sat at his hip before back up to his face.

"You misunderstand, it was not a request. If you don't put the clothes on yourself, I will do it for you," he got a little closer, asserting his authority with his size alone, causing her to swallow the lump in his throat. She sneered up at him before making to turn around, though he grabbed hold of her injured shoulder, a suppressed yelp escaping her lips as the sheer force of his grip. "You asked for it," he said, his voice low and dangerous as he pulled the shihakusho open, ripping it from her body, leaving her in only the undershirt she wore beneath it. His grin became wild as his hand moved to her Hakama pants and she instantly recoiled.

"Okay, okay. The clothes, I got it," her voice began loud but got quieter as she spoke.

"Good. We're getting somewhere," he took one large step back, but made no attempt to turn around, causing her to scowl, but turn around to avoid his eyes. "How'd you get that scratch there?" he asked, amusement clear in his tone.

"Ichimaru," she stated venomously as she pulled the top half of her supplied garments over her head, not at all pleased with how it looked. Entirely white with black lining and skin tight, ending around the bottom of her ribcage, and the arms went all the way down to her hands, making gloves, and it had a slight collar to it as well. Pushing her dignity aside for a moment she kicked off her black Hakama pants, only to pull on almost identical white ones, only these had annoying slits at the side, revealing a little of her thighs. Her traditional sandals were replaced with new black and white ones, exactly like the ones the man before her was wearing. She muttered incoherently to herself as she tried; in vain to pull the top down.

"Turn around girl," the blue haired man commanded, she complied, her eyes closed a scowl painted across her features. His eyes ran up and down her body, clearly judging her - for the worse - in his head.

"What are you, exactly?" She asked, somewhat nervous in doing so, though it was hardly apparent in her voice, or at least she hoped it wasn't obvious…

"Wouldn't you like to know?" that shit-eating grin spread over his face once more as he grabbed her old Shihakusho, which she held out. A red glow took to her cheeks as her stomach let out a loud growl, announcing her hunger to the man, causing his grin to widen even more at her sign of involuntary weakness. At this he said nothing, just turned on his heel, and took five or six long strides to the door, growling authoritatively at whoever stood behind it, causing the lock to be clicked open. He didn't even cast a backwards glance as he exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him so hard the walls shook for just a second.

'_A wonderful mess you have gotten us into, brat,_' a female voice echoed around the room.

'_Ryuuraiden, how kind of you to offer me comfort when I need it the most, I thank you,'_ Akaka answered in her mind, speaking to the spirit of her Zanpakuto.

'_I am disappointed, and if you don't get us out of this mess soon, you will never be able to rely on my powers ever again, rest assured of that,_' a sneer was evident in the tone of the sword-spirit's voice.

'_You can't...'_

'_Oh I can quite easily choose to ignore you, try releasing an unwilling Zapakuto, goodbye for now; Akaka,'_ the voice faded out, leaving the soul reaper completely alone with her thoughts, a single tear sliding down her face. She was determined to remain strong, but at the rate things were happening, breaking her down might indeed prove an easier task than everyone; including Aizen first thought...

**A second chapter, not entirely pleased with how I wrote Grimmjow, but I need to get used to him, and chapters will be longer as the story progresses… Hopefully.**

**Her Zanpakuto spirit is angry, so she's just going to be super bitchy at least for the time being ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
